Under Control
by La Saorciere Noir
Summary: Moaning Myrtle possess Angelina Johnson and lives life the fast lane inside her body. Her friends know there's something wrong and vow to save her. Can they figure it out or will Myrtle possess Angelina forever? An Angelina Johnson FF through Fairy Tales
1. Chapter 1

**1**  
><strong>Sleeping Beauty<strong>

_Myrtle thought long and hard about who she wanted to _possess_ long after she learned how to do a spirit possession. If she was going to live life again , then she was going to live it. That meant she didn't want to just be any girl, she wanted to come back as one of those girls she envied when she went to school. She wanted to be the IT girl of Hogwarts. It hadn't taken her long to select her victim. Angelina Johnson. She was beautiful, fit and sporty. She was Head girl. She had brains and charisma, she was the most popular girl at Hogwarts. She was a pure blood and she came from money. Her father was Mayor of Willow Hills a small Wizarding town. She was everything Myrtle wish she'd been when she went to Hogwarts. She had everything Myrtle wish she had when she went to Hogwarts. Things would have been so much different for her if she had half of what Angelina did. Now things would be different thanks to dark magic. You couldn't keep a ghost out of the forbidden section of the library. Now she was getting a second chance to live her life. No more moaning or moping for her. She was getting what was owed to her she was going do to everything she'd been denied by dying. Every night Myrtle goes to look at her new body. "Soon Angelina." Myrtle whispers to the sleeping girl. "We'll be together soon." Laughing she floats out of the room._

Angelina's first class of the day was potions. No one should have to face Snape first thing in the morning. As Snape began his usual slow paced monotone drawl Fred poked Angelina in her side.  
>"What?" Angelina said out of the side of her mouth.<br>'Do you fancy goi-

"WEASELY!" Barked Snape.

"Yes your greasy Snapeness?"

Angelina sighed and buried her shaking head in her hands. He hadn't even been in class a good five minutes and Fred was getting a detention.

"Which Weasley Oh-he-who-has-an-aversion-to-shampoo?" George asked.

"Both of you detention tonight, since the both of you are so fond of shampooing you can help Hagrid with shampooing the long haired Zrunz with NO MAGIC."

The twins gave Snape murderous looks. Zrunz became extremely smelly when they were wet, and their long blue hairs clung to everything.

Angelina patted Fred sympathetically on the thigh. He placed his hand on top of hers and Angelina felt a chill run through her. He ran his thumb over her knuckle and she leaned in towards him. She wished he'd stop touring and ask her to be his girlfriend. She'd fancied him ever since third year. Alicia had managed to hook Oliver Wood he was a dream boyfriend. He held her and took her out on proper dates. Fred played mine games and got detentions.

Her father didn't like Fred and George for that very reason. He thought their family was a disgrace to the Wizarding world and thought Molly and Aurthur were bad parents for the things the let the twins get away with. It upset her parents that she was best friends with Lee, Fred and George. She hadn't told her father about her crush on Fred because she knew he would never let her date Fred. He didn't even want her to be friends with Fred.

"The two of you don't run in the same circles" Her father would say. Her mom would agree, she wanted her daughter to marry a Healer or an Auror. Her father's favorite thing to say was: "Those Weasely Twins aren't going anywhere."

The only thing that wasn't going anywhere was her love life with Fred. By the time Angelina got to herbology her third class of the day she felt almost completely drained. She had a hard time keeping her head up and her eyes open. At one point she actually nodded off and Professor Sprout yelled at her for several minutes.

"Angelina whats wrong with you?" Alicia asked at lunch. "It's not like you to fall asleep in class.

"Yeah, are you ok you look kind of out of it." Says Katie Bell.

"I don't know I keep having these weird dreams, I dunno what there about but I always wake up feeling really cold."

"Aww wish you had Fred to warm you up?" Katie Bell asks

"Shut up Fred and I are just friends."

"Oh is that why he asked you to the Yule Ball ."

"Well we've been in limbo ever since the dance." Angelina sighed. "I just don't get boys."  
>"Join the club." Katie says.<p>

"What club?" Fred Weasley ask swinging his legs over the Gryffindor table mirroring his twin brothers movement.

"The boys are wankers club." Katie says.

"Yes and Fred can be president and Gerogie Porgie can be vice president." Angelina says.

"Oi how come Fred gets to be president?"

"Cos I'm older and better looking." Fred answers.

"Pur-lease, you two wish you could be as half as good looking as I am." Lee Jordan put in.

"Good thing you boys are so humble." Katie says with a roll of her eyes.

Angelina's been feeling really weird lately." Alicia says.

Angelina gives her friend a murderous look.

"Weird how" Fred asks.

"Just kind of tired and run down."

"Maybe you should see madame Pomfry." Katie says.

"I'm sure nothing is wrong."

"What can it hurt, I'll go with you." Fred says brightly.

"Well if you think I should go." Alicia gives her a knowing look but she doesn't care. Maybe Fred was going to finish the question he'd asked her in potions.

Fred wraps his arms around Angelina as they way their way to the hospital wing.

"You feel kind of cold."

"I've been having trouble staying warm."She admits. "I think I'm coming down with the flu."

"Well if you don't have the flu want to go to Madam Puddifoot's with me." Fred says in a rush looking down at his shuffling feet.

Fred was nervous to ask her out? After he so boldly and casually asked her out in the common room. Fred was nervous? Angelina couldn't believe it.

"I'd love to go."

"This weekend?"  
>Angelina smiles nods and then collapses to the floor.<p>

"Angelina!" Fred screams. He bends down beside her and lifts her up. Her skin feels as cold as ice and her eyes are rolled back into her head, but she's still breathing.

"Madame Pomfrey quick!" Fred screams as he carries her into the infirmary.

"What is it young man no need for shouting in a hospital."

"It's my girlfriend, you've got to help her please!"

"Oh my." Madame Pomfrey says when she sees Angelina.

* * *

><p>Two weeks past since Fred took Angelina to the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey hadn't been able to figure out what was wrong with Angelina so she'd been transported to 's where she remained in a coma. Fred had been coming to see her every day bringing her flowers and talking to her. Her other friends had come to. Her room was filled with flowers, cards and pictures. The Daily Prophet was running a story about her mystery illness.<p>

_Myrtle was almost there, almost in _possess_ion of Angelina. Soon she would be the most popular girl in school. The first thing she would do was to dump Fred there was only one person she wanted- Draco Malfoy the most handsome prefect boy at Hogwarts. She had liked him for so long. He was one of the only people at the school who treated her like a human when she was a ghost. They spend hours talking, he told her everything about his life. Then she'd get pay back on that stupid bushy haired Hermione Granger. Oh what fun she was going to have waking up as Angelina Johnson, and this time she'd have no regrets._


	2. Chapter 2

2

Goldilocks

Angelina had gotten the fright of her life waking up in St .Mungo's with no memory of how she'd gotten there. When Katie and Alicia came by to visit her they were only too happy to relate what happened.

"It's so romantic." Katie said. "Just like out of a book."

"I can't believe I fainted in front of Fred."

Alicia shook her head. "You were in a coma for two weeks and all you're worried about is fainting in front of Fred?'

"Did the Healers find out what's wrong, I mean why did you faint?" Katie asked.

"I don't know." Shrugged Angelina. "They ran all of these test and spells, and had me drink all these vile potions, but they say I'm fine, expect for the still feeling cold all the time."

"Fred was by your beside every day you were in that coma." Alicia says.

Angelina felt her face burn. She felt shy thinking of Fred watching her and she not being able to watch him.

"He was here earlier he brought me these roses."

"Fred brought you flowers!" Katie gasped. "Oh wow!"

"It's not that big of a deal." Angelina said but couldn't help grinning.

"Oliver sends his regards, and is glad to know you're doing better."

"How is it dating a hotshot professional Quidditch player?" Katie asked.

"Fan-bloody-tastic." Alicia said and the girls giggled.

Soon visiting hours were over and Angelina was left alone. She closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep when she saw a pale girl's face in front of hers. She woke up screaming, she turned on her lamp and looked around her room, no one was there. The security guard on duty checked her room and also found nothing. She must have been dreaming she thought and got back into bed.

The next morning she was awaken by her mom.

"Wake up Angelina they're releasing you today." Her mother said shaking her gently.

"I get to go back to Hogwarts?" Angelina asked.

"Yes!"

"Woo hoo!" exclaimed Angelina leaping from her bed. "Oh I can hardly wait to go back to school!"

"Angelina, what's gotten into you?" Her mother asked.

"I don't know I, just felt like I've missed out on so much." She started to pack her things as fast as she could. She just had this burning desire to go back to Hogwarts and see all of her friends and Professor again, well expecting Snape.

"Honey I thought we'd go by the house first."

"Sure I'd love to see what it looks like." Angelina said.

"It's your home you know what it looks like."

"Yeah I know, but it feels like for ever since I've seen it."

Angelina's house was a huge manor that sat on a hillside that over looked a lake and village below. Her family had archers and archers of land. They also had an orchard, horses, and an entire staff of house elves. Angelina had a suite of rooms in the western wing of the manor. Her father was mayor, but he also came for money as did her mother. When her father had been at Hogwarts he'd been in Ravenclaw and her mother had been in Slytherin, neither of them have quite forgiven her for being placed in Gryffindor.

When Angelina walked into her home she felt like Alice in Wonderland, everything in her room had a vaguely unfamiliar heir to it, like she had never stepped foot in this room before, but she had million times before, because he had the memories but they felt borrowed somehow. She shivered maybe it was just a side effect from the coma.

Angelina looked into the mirror. She looked normal enough, but she felt odd. She'd been feeling differently ever since she woke up from that coma. Her eyes had lost their luster it seemed to her. She felt as if there wasn't enough room in her body, as if there were two of her trying to share the same space. It sounded crazy in her own head and so she decided not to tell anyone.

Her father was not home for dinner, he was absent from many dinners as his job as mayor kept him very busy. She had dinner with her mother instead.

"I heard that Weasley boy was the one who took you to the hospital."

"Don't call him that Weasley boy, his name is Fred." Angelina countered.

"Whatever, I don't see why you continue to hang out with him, he may be pure-blood, but his family are nothing but filthy blood traitors trying to dilute the Wizarding line."

"Mother don't start, you know that kind of talk upsets me." Angelina said.

"I can't help it I'm your mother and I only want the best for you."

"No you only want what's best for you." Angelina said.

"Go to you room I won't hear such talk from you."

"Fine!" Angelina said getting up from the table. She stomped up the winding staircase to her room. She hated when her mother put Fred down. Angelina liked him so much that she just couldn't see how her mom couldn't. He was smart, funny and brave and he always stood up for kids who got picked on. She didn't care if his family was poor, what was money compared to love?

Her parents loved each other, but they were very practical about it. They didn't do PDA's or have terms of endearment for each other, but they did go out on their birthdays and anniversary it was always very perfunctory. Even when they said I love to each other it was like two people at the office getting their hello's out of the way.

Angelina was a romantic at heart. She liked getting flowers and hand holding. She liked candle lit dinners and moonlight kisses, she like those thing as much as she liked Quidditch, her parents couldn't understand either.

Angelina spend two days getting familiar with an already familiar home. She went out to see her horse Coco. The horse took one look at Angelina and reared up and whinnied. Angelina tired to calmly approach her, and Coco wildly kicked out at her, and that really hurt her. She loved her horse she'd had Coco since she was a foal and helped to raise her, she didn't understand what had Coco so upset, she had never acted this way before. She slumped back into the house glad to be going back to Hogwarts.

Her mother took one look at her dour expression and slumping shoulders and said. "Don't frown you'll get wrinkles, stand up straight nobody likes a slouch, and you hair look a horrid mess go and do something with it.

Make that really glad to be going back to Hogwarts. She stood up straight and marched off to her suite of rooms. So her mom wanted her to do something with her hair did she? Angelina smiled wickedly, and took her wand out and pointed at her hair, the long black braids began to unravel until she had a mass of thick wavy ebony hair, not content with that she change, she used her wand once more and the color to golden blonde. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror surprised the blond hair looked good with her ebony skin. Her mother would hate it. She loved it.

When Angelina finally got back to Hogwarts her hair was all anyone could talk about. Alicia and Katie absolutely loved it, but Fred said he liked her either way and how her face burned. Angelina was worried about being behind in school, but all of her classes actually seemed easier than usual, Angelina always consider herself smart, but this new capacity she had for school seemed almost beyond her capabilities. She had an odd feeling and a shiver chased down her spine. Something feels wrong with me she thought but didn't want to worry anyone if it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

By the time lunch came around Angelina was feeling better. Fred sat next to her at lunch. He was much nicer to her now.

"Um Fred." She said her eyes down cast.

"Yeah."

"Thank You."

"For what?"

"For taking me to the hospital and not freaking out when I fainted." Angelina said looking into Fred's eyes.

Fred turned a noticeable shade of red. "You don't have to thank me."

"But you saved me." She said.

Fred turned even brighter red. "It's cool really."

"Don't me so modest." George said. "You're her knight in shining armor."

"Shut up." Fred said.

"He took like twenty minutes to fix his hair because he knew you were coming back to day." George took a few sniffs. "Why Fred is that cologne you're wearing?"

"Shut up!" Fred said again.

"Why don't you just admit you like her?" Ginny said. "Everyone all ready knows you do."

"Hear! Hear!" cried Katie and Alicia.

Fred's face turned an epic shade of red. Angelina didn't know what came over her, one minute she was waiting to see what Fred was going to admit it, and then she saw Hermione Granger out of the corner of her eye carrying a huge pile of books down the center aisle of the lunch room. A bowl of soup rested at the very top of the books. Without even thinking Angelina spun around on the bench and stuck her foot out in the aisle as Hermione past.

Books and the bowl of soup went flying everywhere as Hermione lunged forward over Angelina's foot. She landed on the floor with a not too gentle thud. The bowl landed a few feet away from her, but not before raining down soup on Hermione. Draco Malfoy's laugh rang out throughout the lunch room along with Pansy's and several others.

"Oh my god Hermione I'm so sorry!" Angelina squeaked picking soggy vegetables off the prone witch. "I don't know why I did that?" She helped the younger witch up. She used her wand to neatly stack all up her books.

Hermione angrily and huffily brushed herself off. "You've been hanging around boys too long Angelina it's made you forget how to act like a girl." She used her own wand to clean up her robes and the spilled bowl.

Angelina's mouth feel open. "I didn't mean it!" she called after Hermione's retreating back.

"Angelina that was mean." Katie said shocked.

Lee laughed. "Why did you do it?"

"I don't know." She said. "I honestly don't know."

She got through the rest of the day without another incident, and went to the common room and finished her homework in record time.

"How'd you get done so fast?" George asked her

"I don't know it wasn't that hard." She said.

"Wasn't that hard I've got smoke coming out of my ears." Alicia said.

"I can help you." She offered. She helped Alicia, Fred ,Lee and George. Since everyone got done with their homework much earlier than they expected it meant they had more free time.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Fred asked. "I mean just the two of us."

"Ok." She said shyly.

Fred took her hand and they made their way down the hall to one of the many secret passages that Fred knew. He held her hand as the walked along the passage, and her heart thumped wildly to be this near and this alone with Fred.

"You smell nice." Fred said. "Like flowers."

"Thank you ." Whenever she was alone with Fred she felt so tongue-tied and shy, and he was even taller and cuter than he was in third year. The passage led them out into Hagrid's pumpkin patch. The night air was cool, but not cold but still Angelina shivered violently.

'I can't shake this cold feeling." She said to Fred.

"I'll keep you warm it's my job as your boyfriend." Fred said and put his arms around her.

"What?"

"That's why I asked you out on a date, I was going to ask you to me my girl."

"Finally." Angelina said and lowered her lips on to his. Her first kiss! It was amazing _no_ beyond amazing. She moaned softly as Fred pulled her closer and she allowed him to part her lips with his tongue. Her fingers curled into his red hair.

"Angelina." Fred moaned and backed her up against a tree rather roughly. She let out an "ump" as her back hit the bark, but neither she nor Fred broke the kiss. Angelina could feel that Fred was excited and she wonder if she should slow things down. He ran his hands up her legs taking her skirt with it.

"Fred no." She said putting her hand on his.

"I just want to see what kind of panties you've got on." He lifted her skirt all the way up so he could take a peek., pinky and lacey, I didn't figure you for the type."

Angelina was about to tell Fred he didn't know everything about here when she hear a noise in the bushes near by.

Simultaneously she and Fred turned towards the source of the noise as it grew louder.

"Nor did I." Said the voice of the thing in the bushes.

Angelina quickly yanked her skirt down.

"Get out of here Malfoy." Fred said.

"Make me Weasel."

"Why don't you craw back into the bushes like the creep you are, filthy little voyeur." Angelina snapped wand pointed at him.

"Why Angelina I didn't know you cared." Draco laughed and saunter into the school.

"I hate him." Angelina said but she didn't mean it. She didn't hate Draco Malfoy at all in fact she kind of liked him. A lot. She found him repulsive with every fiber of her being, but she still wanted him. This coma has messed me up for sure. Angelina thought.


End file.
